cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Annie Wersching
Annie Wersching (1977 - ) TV Deaths *''Cold Case: The Key (2006)'' [Libby Bradley]: Stabbed during a struggle with Mark L. Young. Her body is seen when Darwin Harris investigates the scene. Her death is later seen in a flashback. Her now-grown daughter (Ele Keats) later sees her "ghost" (apparently, a figment of her imagination) at the end of the episode, after her murder is solved. *''24: Day 8: 8:00am-9:00am (2010)'' [Renee Walker]: Dies (off-screen) on an operating table, after being shot in the chest with a sniper rifle by Joel Bissonnette. We learn of her death when Rolando Boyce walks out and tells Kiefer Sutherland they were unable to save her. He then walks in and cries over her body. (Her body is also seen in the following episode Day 8: 9:00am-10:00am) *''Revolution: Home (2013)'' [Emma]: Shot right under her breasts by Joe Knezevich during a confrontation between Monroe's troops and the rebellion. *''Body of Proof: Abducted (2013)'' [Yvonne Kurtz]: Shot in the back by Mark Valley as Annie is about to shoot Dana Delany. *''The Vampire Diaries: I Could Never Love Like That (2015)'' [Lillian "Lily" Salvatore]: Sacrifices herself by stabbing herself in the chest with a stake in order to kill Todd Lasance when he forces her to choose which one of her children (Ian Somerhalder and Elizabeth Blackmore) will live. However, Todd has unlinked the spell connecting their bloodlines and manages to survive. *''Castle: Reckoning (2015)'' [Dr. Kelly Nieman]: Stabbed off-screen by Stana Katic with a scalpel when Annie tries to perform surgery on her. Her body is found when Nathan Fillion, Jon Huertas, and Seamus Dever reunite with a bloodied Stana. *''Timeless: The Miracle of Christmas Part 2 (2018)'' [Emma Whitmore]: Shot in the back by a Chinese soldier in 1950 while attempting to escape Sakina Jaffrey’s custody, which is witnessed by Sakina, Abigail Spencer, Claudia Doumit, Matt Lanter, and Malcolm Barrett. Video Game Deaths *''The Last of Us (2013)'' [Tess]: Infected with a virus after participating in a hand-to-hand fight with a Runner. Tess commits to a last stand against a military squad to ensure Troy Baker and Ashley Johnson's escape and dies off-screen during the firefight. Noteworthy Connections *Mrs. Stephen Full Gallery AnnieWersching.jpg|Annie Wersching in Cold Case: The Key anniewerschingsupernatural.jpg|Annie Wersching in The Vampire Diaries: I Could Never Love Like That anniewerschingrevolution.jpg|Annie Wersching in Revolution: Home Category:Actresses Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1977 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes shot In the back Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Stunt Performers Category:Marvel Stars Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a Cold Case series Category:Deaths in Castle Tv Series Category:Deaths in the Charmed universe Category:NBC Stars Category:Parents Category:24 cast members Category:Castle Cast Members Category:Supernatural cast members Category:Charmed cast members Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:General Hospital cast members Category:Angel Cast Members Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Married actors and actresses Category:Major Crimes Cast Members Category:Deaths in the Timeless universe Category:Body of Proof Cast Members Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Video Game Stars Category:NCIS Cast Members